


Home Sweet Home

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Season 12 Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergent, Coda, Dean Cooks, Divergent from 12x06, Emotionally Hurt Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Fluff, Harry Potter Spoiler, M/M, No Smut, POV Castiel, POV Dean, Phone Calls, Post-Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, at the end, pancakes and honey, sam is the biggest shipper, small scene at the end with sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: After killing Hitler, Dean can think of only one other person he would love to tell.  Or maybe Dean just wants another reason to call Cas.





	1. Going Home

"Hello, Dean"

"Dude! You won't believe this—I killed Hitler!"

From over the phone, Cas could here the warm pride rolling off of Dean as he declared his victory. While the familiar feeling of concern gripped him, the small smirk that appeared on Cas' face, from Dean's excitement, went unnoticed.

"Dean, I really insist that you would inform me before you and Sam go back in time. Time travel can be a—"

"What? No, there was this pocket watch, they were calling it a Horcrusts or something."

"You mean a _Horcrux_?" Cas corrected.

He was just relived that the brothers hadn't been getting into trouble without him. Salt and burns, vamp nests, even a Wendigo? They were all cases Cas knew they could handle easily, and handle well. Time travel? Angels & Demons? The Big Boss fights? Yes, they could handle, but he preferred to not take the risk.

"Ahhhh—not you too. Man, you guys are such nerds," Dean whined. "Sammy knew all about Horcrusts too."

"Horcrux," Cas corrected again.

"Eh—whatever. How can so many people be obsessed about a little boy with a scar. Believe me, I got plenty of scars as a kid, and no one was that excited to know about me." Dean complained.

Cas never liked it when Dean brought up his childhood. He always regretted that he didn't step in sooner into the Winchesters lives. He believes that he could have helped give Dean the childhood he deserved, instead of the one forced upon him.

"I've never actually seen the movies myself, Sam did say they were rather enjoyable though."

"I'm sure they are...You two should watch them sometime—hell, I might even join you. We haven't had movie night in a long time."

"I'd like that," Cas lied.

Actually, he'd _love_ it, but it would hurt too much. He didn't belong, not really. Dean had been doing that a lot lately. Talking like Cas belonged, leaving little nuggets of hope to nestle in close and make Cas feel like he was home, before the truth of reality settled back in. Cas can't make the bunker home, he can't make them home, and he can't make _Dean_ home. Not when one day he'd just have to leave again. He doesn't believe Dean would kick him out anymore, the problem is that he's an Angel. After making the bunker home, after making Dean and Sam family, he will have to watch, as he out lives their human lives.

"So....how's the road trip with Mrs. Morningside and her son Frank going? They haven't tried to blow you up yet have they? Dean asked, without hearing the concern in his own voice.

"Gone. They're having a talk with a friend to see if they've seen anything—though I doubt they have any friends. I've been.... Well, things haven't been as fruitful as I'd hoped they'd be. People can be very off putting sometimes," Cas confessed.

"Yep, sounds like us humans. Don't worry about it too much, our cases come up dry all the time. Sooner or later lucifer will show up. In the mean time, why don't you come back? I mean, your not that far after all. Sam and I'll be there sometime tomorrow night. You'd beat us there if you left now." Dean stammered out.

There it was again. That feeling of belonging, the feeling of _home_. It was infuriating how it spread throughout him, warming him to the core of his grace.

"Dean, I need to find lucifer—" Cas stressed more forcefully then intended.

"I know you do, and I'll help you do it," Dean replied defensively, "But you don't have a lead and it might be weeks before you find one again. Look, you can't stay away from home forever. You need a little RnR like everyone else. Keeps you fresh for when a lead finally does show up."

Cas was breaking, and fast.

"Do I need to remind you that angels don't require rest?" Cas claimed, but he already knew it was a fleeting point with Dean.

"Yeah, yeah and you don't sweat either—we know. Come on, just do it, don't make me beg. I will if I have to," Dean begged.

Cas could hear a soft rumble of voices in the background, and the sharpe sounds of dishes being collected. Dean was probably in a dinner again, finishing up some pie, while Sam's paying the bill.

Maybe Cas didn't need to fight this, maybe—

"Alright," 

"Awesome! We'll see you soon, and I've ah....I've missed you, Cas," Dean mumbled the last part.

"I've missed you as well, Dean." Cas hangs up the phone.

It will hurt later, but for now he'll suck it up. Let it fill him, till his grace is bursting with the light from it.

 _Of course_ , Cas will never leave them, he will always be there when they need him, but Dean—he's started wanting him around for more. Cas doesn't know if he can give more and not suffer from it in the end. After all, they're only human, and one day the family he's worked so hard to get, will be gone. He'll be alone for the rest of his eternity—what will he do then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next Chapter will be from Dean's POV 
> 
> Also, when Dean refers to Rowena and Crowley, as Mrs. Morningside and Frank, he's referencing Miss Congeniality, because we all know dean loves his chick-flicks.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Cas is back at the bunker, Dean couldn't be happier. That is, until he finds out that two of the most important people in his life, don't think they belong. 
> 
> A continuation and final chapter to Home Sweet Home/Going Home.

Yesterday, had been exactly what Dean needed. The three of them, just taking it easy at the bunker, with a home cooked meal—prepared by Dean himself—and a movie marathon. Even the murder of Sirius Black, which Dean found to be completely uncalled for, couldn't dampen his good spirits.

They had spent hours crowded in Sam's room watching Harry Potter together. It wasn't till in the early hours of the morning, that Dean had looked up from his position on the floor, his head still resting on Cas' knee, and saw Sam had fallen asleep on his bed. Slowly, the two of them turned off the movie, careful not to wake Sam, and moved to Deans room. They had barely entered the room before Dean was yawning, falling face first into his pillow with his feet dangling off the side.

"You should go to sleep too, Dean."

The sheets were cool on his face and arms, begging for him to crawl in. He hardly ever felt that willing to sleep without some alcohol to help him get there. "Yeah you're right" already pulling the sheets out.

Cas, moving back out of the room paused.

"Sweet dreams, Dean."

"What—you going to tuck me in too?" Giving Cas a wink, in the process.

"I heard someone say that in a movie once. I just wish for you to have some good dreams instead of nightmares this time," then Cas walked out, leaving Dean to think about the small smile Cas gave him as he left.

Not long after, he stripped down to his boxers and got back into his bed, but this time he didn't feel tired. He kept reliving the good moments from the day, how Sam had burnt the hamburger buns, when Cas ate some of the burger Dean made and actually liked it, or when Cas would eye role at the screen whenever Umbridge came on, eventually admitting she reminded him of Naomi. Not long after that, Dean had laid his head on Cas' knee.

Having Cas around more often made Dean indescribably happy, but his thoughts of Cas also kept him up for most of the nigh. He wondered about what Cas did when he and Sam were sleeping. He never claimed a room for himself, so Dean assumed he wondered the halls, or read, or who knows what. The thought that Cas might still be watching over him as he slept was surprisingly no longer weird, but a comfort. He doesn't know when that changed, but somewhere along the line it did. After all those years of sleeping with his clothes on, always careful to not sleep too deep, for he might miss an intruder; it's nice to know that even if someone broke through the bunkers defenses, Cas would be the first thing they encountered. For once Dean feels safe enough to sleep without being on alert. It's like having their own kick-ass, attack dog— _Damn it!_

Dean hated it when they called Cas that. He was so much _more_ then that. But sometimes, Cas made it so easy for the enemy to call him an attack dog. Always popping up exactly when Dean and Sam needed the extra muscle. Hell, even when Mary said to attack, Cas did it.

_Damn it!_

Dean had to do something to fix that. Cas isn't the Winchesters hired muscle, Cas _is_ a Winchester. He just happens to have the most fire power out of all of them.

For most of the night he continues like this, thoughts drifting from one regret to another, never leaving Dean enough time to sleep. Usually after days like yesterday, full of warm memories, Dean sleeps well—tonight was the exception.

After a long night of twisting and turning, close to dawn, a loud crash echoes through the bunker. It's still a while before Sam should be up, and Cas never makes any noise—ever—so Dean investigates. It's probably is just Cas, but still Dean finds his pistol in his hand before he's even out of bed.

The hallways are expectedly empty, the floor cold to his feet—he's forgotten his slippers. Slowly, he creeps from room to room, checking on Sammy first, who's blessedly still asleep, spread out all over his bed, like the Sasquatch that he is. Dean clears each room carefully, all the way to the kitchen before he hears another crash. Why would an intruder be going through their cabinets? Then he hears a higher pitched huff of a women, which clears up the question of whether it was Cas or not. Perhaps it was the British Men of Letters again, he'd love to finally dish out some damage for hurting Sammy.

Just as he's about to pounce into the kitchen, to surprise whoever is in there, Dean feels the warm traces of grace enter his body. With a hand on his arm and another pushing down his gun, he comes face to face with Cas, as his grace quickly calms Dean's nerves.

Before Dean can process why Cas stopped him, the Angel is calling out to the intruder.

"Mary."

Dean freezes.

_Mom? Mom's back?_

Stepping past Dean, Cas walks into the kitchen, but not before giving Dean a head nod and squeezing his shoulder.

Was Dean supposed to stay there? Was Cas going to run interference? Dean didn't know what to do, an over powering mantra of— _she's back_ —had taken up residence in his brain,

"Oh, hello Castiel. I figured you'd find me first." Mary welcomes him warmly.

"It's good to see you, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why didn't you tell Sam and Dean you were coming?"

_A simple text would have been nice._

"I wanted to surprise them, I've had time to adjust and I miss my boys. The young ones and the older ones—I'm not staying, not yet, at least. I still need some space, but I thought making them breakfast might be a good start. I'd love for you to join us."

_Of course she'd make breakfast, she was his mom after all, even if she's missed so much, she knows breakfast was the perfect way to mend things with him. Hell, food in general would help mend almost anything with him... At least put him in a better mood._

"I don't eat"

"Ever? Not even for fun?" Mary asks.

"Not often, most everything taste like particles."

"So... what's the exceptions?"

"Well ah, Dean once made me pancakes, they weren't too terrible, I think he added bananas and honey to them," Cas admits, looking down and away from Mary, embarrassed by the admission, even though Dean can't see him.

_He knew Cas had liked those._

"I don't know where Dean gets it, maybe my mother, but even then she wasn't that great. Sounds like Dean's a pretty good cook to get you to like something. Does everything really taste like particuls?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Cas sighed.

"Well, it might be that cooking is a skill my son alone has in this family, but I'll certainly try."

_Huh, I guess cooking is my thing after all—Awesome._

"What time do you think I'll be discovered, any chance I can keep this as a surprise?"

"Sam will most likely be up in an hour, but he will go for a run first and will be gone for an hour or so, that's when Dean usually gets up and makes breakfast for them, while Sam showers."

_Of course, Cas knew their schedules._

"Great, so I have about two hours."

They stay silent for a while, as the sound of more pots and pans are moved around, the fridge being opened and closed. Cas was probably helping her.

Deans realizes this is probably a good time to head back when Mary speaks up again.

"You know I've been thinking a lot about our last conversation and well... you were wrong Castiel. I don't belong here."

_Wait—what?_

"It was very kind of you to say that I do, but I'm only blood—I'm not like you. You're their real family, the family they chose. You know them, they trust you completely, and Dean always talks so fondly of you....You belong here, more then I ever will, I've missed too much."

_That doesn't matter, you're here now!_

"It hurts to think of my sons having only each other and no one else to share things with. So even though you feel you don't belong either, you do. They need you. I can see that very clearly now and I'm very envious of it. I've got a lot of catching up to do."

_This was too much—why does everyone he ever cares about think they don't belong with him?_

"Thank you, Mary, but you're their mother, you'll always belong, more then you'll ever know."

_Damn right!_

"Ok, enough with that, get out of here. I have to figure out how to turn on this stove...Don't worry, some scrabbled eggs, bacon, and pancakes aren't exactly culinary feats. It's basically all I can do though and I can't promise the pancakes will be anything like my sons."

A moment later Cas is walking out of the kitchen. Dean can't even look at him though. The guilt of what his mother just said is too much. Instead, he turns to walk back to his room, hoping Cas will know to follow.

When they get to his room, Dean doesn't wait a moment past closing the door before he's questioning Cas.

"Why did you say that to her? First you think you're expendable, now I find out that you don't even think you belong here—do you really believe that?"

Cas remains silent, starring at the door like its the sole perpetrator for why he's stuck here with Dean.

"Awesome," Dean paces from the bed to the closet and back again.

"What do I have to do, how can I show you that you belong here, that this is your home....Sam and I want you here." Truth was Sam probably didn't mind, sure Cas would always be welcomed, and if we wanted to stay that was great, but if he didn't stay Sam would respect that, Dean however—

"It's not that," Cas finally states, his gaze still cursing the door into damnation. Dean hated arguing with him like this—all statue of righteous fury, no room for compromise, talking through a clenched jaw, like he is holding back every ounce of his power that just wants to smite away this annoyance.

"You've both been very kind—"

"Fuck kind, Cas. You're Family."

"And you're Human." Finally, turning his full angelic attention upon Dean, and stopping his pacing.

For most, seeing the wrath of an angel up close is terrifying, perhaps Cas is doing this to show the truth behind his words. The only thing Dean sees is the pain in Cas' eyes, he just sees his best friend.

"Is that why you've been reminding me you're an Angel every second you get? To remind me that I'm different from you? What does that have to do with anything, Cas?"

"It's everything, Dean. I have no place in this universe, I'm neither human nor angel, I don't belong anywhere."

"Who gives a fuck what you are, Cas. I haven't exactly been only human. It doesn't matter what you are, what matters is that Family don't end in blood and that goes double for you."

_Please Cas, stop this._

"Except you chose family that will outlive you. What family will I have when you are all long gone. I'll never be a human with a soul, nor will I return to being a full angel and welcomed back into Heaven. What home will I have then, Dean?"

_Shit_

Cas turns from Dean, reaching for the door. But Dean has his hand on it before Cas can open it

"You don't want to be alone," Dean realizes.

"I don't think I can bare to watch everything I love and cherish, die, then continue on for all of eternity watching over humanity alone."

Still leaning against the door, Cas looks so lost, all the angelic fury that was once there, now dissipated. Dean can't help it when his arm comes up Cas' back and stops at his shoulder, his head falling to rest on Cas' head. Cas stiffens at the touch but does nothing to stop him.

"So what's your plan then?" Dean's thumb lightly brushing his shoulder. "Push us away? Don't get any closer then you already have? It's a little too late for that Cas."

Gently, Dean reaches his hand that's still on the door for Cas'. It really was too late. For so long he'd been avoiding this, thought it was the right thing to do. They've been through so much, that he wanted to try and be a good friend first, repair what had been broken, but Cas needs him now and being this close feels right, holding Cas, breathing him in with every breath was right. Unlike yesterday, during the marathon, Cas smells like old spice now. He must have taken a shower last night and used Dean's soap again.

_It's far too late._

Soon, Dean can feel Cas shaking slightly beneath him, letting out a sound close to a sob.  
  
"What other option do I have? I'll never leave you, I'll always come when you call, and I'll watch over you until your last breath but don't make me get any closer, it'll only tear me more apart when it's finally over."

Even with that declaration, Cas doesn't move away from Dean. Dean won't let him. Cas is family, Dean wants him here, wants him to stay. He wants more from Cas then ever before, and in return will give Cas everything he has.

"We'll find a way."

"For what?"

"I don't know... For you to be human? For you to come with us when it's over? Our souls are going somewhere after all this—right? Cas, if you want a place to belong, forever, I'll give it to you. We'll find a way. Whatever that is and whatever it takes, I'll do it. You belong here, with me."

Dean could feel Cas relax beneath him, though only a little. Turning in Deans arms to face him straight on, theirs hands still intertwined.

"Dean," nothing follows. Dean doesn't know if it's a question or just simply his name.

"What do you want, Cas?"

"I want to live in the bunker, and hunt beside you and Sam, protecting humanity. I want to share coffee with you in the mornings, and have more intellectual debates with Sam. I want to see Claire with a family of her own and be happy again. Then when you grow old and your soul leaves this world I want to be right beside you. I don't want to miss those things because I can't handle losing you."

Dean never expected that kissing Cas would come so effortlessly to him. He always imagined he'd screw it up some how. That's about when Dean noticed Cas wasn't kissing back. When Dean pulled away Cas looked confused.

_Oh, God, I messed up._

"I thought, was that not—"

"I just never thought you would want to, with this vessel." Gesturing down at himself, but Dean wasn't about to let that slide, his stupid ego has done enough damage already.

"First off, that's not a vessel anymore, it's just you, Cas. And second, I'm human remember, we make thing unnecessarily complicated. I've been stupid, but you can trust me Cas, I want you just as you are."

Then the sun exploded, and they all died after all, because the smile Cas gave him then was—well awesome.

This time, Cas is the one to initiate the kiss, his hands moving to Dean's waist to pull them close together. Dean finds his hands reaching for Cas' neck and runs them through his rough hair. Each kiss becoming more passionate then the last, and a moment, Dean thinks of moving this to his bed. That's what he would normally do—or really what the girl would normally push Dean towards, but this wasn't some girl, this was Cas. The guy that Dean just declared to spend all eternity with and Cas wasn't making any move, in fact, he seemed completely blissed out on just standing, holding each other, and therefore so was Dean.

For now they'll take it slow, no need to rush after all. In the mean time, Dean will keep his promise and find a way to keep Cas with him forever.

                                                                                     

Sam is completely surprised when he walks in to find Mary in the kitchen instead of Dean. For a while, the two of them just sit and talk while they sip on their coffee and wait for Dean. He never sleeps in this late. Sam's about to get up and get him, when Cas walks into the kitchen, with Dean following right behind him. It doesn't take long for Sam or Mary to notice the twin smiles on the two of them. Cas is looking straight ahead, while Dean is looking everywhere else, both sets of cheeks turning red. The two of them are holding hands.

What really surprises everyone is Sam jumping up, with the biggest smile of them all, and swoops them both into a giant moose hug, a single tear running down his face, and whispers "Finally."

                                                                                      

  
Years later....

  
The kitchen is a mess, banana peels are everywhere and Dean hasn't noticed that the honey is nocked over yet. Cas had tried his hand at cooking before Dean happily took over. Now, Dean is trying to salvage what's left of their semi-burnt breakfast, while Cas is sitting at the table reading a book in Enochian, sipping his coffee. All things considered it's a pretty normal morning for them.

"Dean, have you ever considered becoming an Angel?"

Well maybe it's not quite as normal of a morning after all.

 

**The End.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud to say I finished this story. It's the longest by far. Usually they either sit on my laptop, unfinished, or on here with only a chapter or two. Thats why most of the stories I upload are only a couple hundred words long. I get them done in one shot. 
> 
> Works like this one that are in the thousands, get left unedited, stuck in the first draft, with just the endings left to finish. 
> 
> So, without surprise, I'm really proud of this one. 
> 
> Hopefully, this will inspire me to finish some of the dozen stories I have just waiting for an ending and edit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please comment! I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
